This invention relates to a system and apparatus for generating crossword puzzles.
Various mechanical-type apparatus has been proposed for constructing crossword puzzles. One such apparatus, disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,498 to Mitchell, includes a board which is divided into squares forming a 25.times.25 grid and a plurality of markers which are interchangeably positionable on the board to form a crossword puzzle. The markers are small square elements made of cardboard or wood and some of the markers bear indicia representing the letters of the alphabet are placed on the board in a desired pattern and with the letters forming the words in horizontal and vertical patterns. Other markers are colored solid and are used to define the pattern of the puzzle, including spaces between words. Although this arrangement provides a crossword puzzle constructing apparatus which is reusable by virtue of its repositionable elements, no provision is made for securing the elements on the board.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,852 to Wayman, discloses a crossword puzzle constructing apparatus including a game board and letter bearing pieces used in forming crossword puzzles wherein the magnetic effect is used to secure the letter bearing pieces on the game board. The game board is made of a material to which magnets adhere and the letter bearing pieces are magnets which adhere to the game board when placed thereon. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,530 to Larroca discloses an arrangement for securing pattern forming elements of a crossword puzzle constructing apparatus to a work surface. The apparatus includes a frame which defines a plurality of seats for interchangeable elements, some of which are apertured and others of which are colored black. The elements are arranged on the frame in the desired pattern. An apertured mask, which is hingedly attached to the frame, is moved into a superposed position over the elements to maintain them in place and with its apertures aligned with those of the elements located beneath the mask. A sheet of paper located beneath the elements has portions exposed to view through the aligned apertures of the elements and mask, and then, crossword puzzle words are written onto the paper through the assembled puzzle structure.
Each of these known crossword puzzle constructing apparatus provide a grid for locating the letters and spacer elements during formation of the crossword puzzle. However, the grid must be large enough to permit a user to work on the largest size crossword puzzle, such as one with a 25.times.25 grid. One shortcoming of these prior art systems is that the grid arrangements of these prior art systems are fixed, and no provision is made for conveniently generating a smaller puzzle, other than working on a small section of the grid, which can be difficult and confusing to the user.
Another factor is that the crossword puzzle constructing apparatus require a large assortment of letters, for example as many as 100 to 200 of each letter of the alphabet, as well as 100 to 200 spacer elements. Because of the large number of elements required, typically in the order of 3,000, it would be desirable to have a convenient storage arrangement for the elements.